


outfit prompts

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: from this link https://eamhhair-ideas.tumblr.com/post/184843610173/oc-outfit-prompts?is_related_post=1, even though it says supposed to be for OCs, but i want to do it for hector
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. day 1 : Their favorite outfit




	2. day 2 : Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grunge AU hector


	3. day 3 : Sleepwear




	4. day 4 : Your clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka my stylish clothes i never wear again because quarantine


	5. day 5 : sharp suit




	6. day 6 : Outfit from 50 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka 1970s


	7. day 7 : outfit swap




	8. day 8 : Red carpet event




	9. day 9 : graphic tee




	10. day 10 : Pirate




	11. day 11 : Armor or what they wear into battle




	12. day 12 :Ugly sweater




	13. day 13 : Dressed by another character




	14. day 14 : Fandom of your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spiritfarer


	15. day 15 : High fantasy




	16. day 16 : Steampunk




	17. day 17 : Onesie




	18. day 18: Halloween costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so a bit disclaimer, this is on modern au because i forgot that frida hasn’t been born yet during hector and coco’s canon timeline


	19. day 19 :Uniform of choice




	20. day 20: Date night




	21. day 21 : Swimsuit




	22. day 22 : Cosplay of a different character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (insert voice actor joke here)


	23. day 23 : Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning :suggestive and slight nsfw


	24. day 24 : Gym/workout clothes

* * *


	25. day 25 : Loungewear




	26. day 26 : Domestic life




	27. day 27 : Current outfit




End file.
